


Friends with Benefits

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “So, what happens now?”





	

“So, what happens now?”

“What do you mean what happens now?” Saxa asked, grabbing her bra off the lamp shade where it landed earlier that night. She looked over her shoulder at Donar as she put it back on. “I mean, I’m kinda hungry so I was thinking about going to Taco Bell.”

Donar sighed. “Not that. I mean, most people want to define this,” He made a gesture between them. “Afterwards.”

Saxa rolled her eyes and pulled on her jeans. “Don’t worry, I was just looking to have sex, Donar.” She turned around and smiled. “Honestly, I would have gone home with anyone, but you happened to be right there.”

Donar nodded. “Okay. So this was just a one time thing?”

Saxa shrugged. “It can be. I happen to have enjoyed having sex with you, so if you want to continue it, then sure.”

“No strings attached.”

“No strings attached. We can have as much sex as you want.”

Donar let out a relieved sigh and fell back against the sheets. “Okay. So, Taco Bell?”

Saxa nodded. “Want me to get your usual?”

“Please.”

“Alright, I’ll be back soon.”


End file.
